Confusion
by Heavanly Flower
Summary: Maya had an encounter with Lucas and he's not too happy. But at least Maya is reasonable. As the story unravels Maya starts to date Charlie. And no one is happy about it. Lucas is pissed (Obviously) Zay is cared (For Charlie) Riley is jealous (Of Maya) Farkle disapproves and so does Smackle.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what to do with Maya!" Lucas Friar complained to one of his best friends, Farkle Minkus.

"Maybe you should try telling her to stop?" Farkle suggested.

"No, she'd take that as a joke," Lucas countered as if he already tried that which he _hadn't._

"Then try telling her that you like it. Use reverse psychology. If she won't stop when you tell her to, then tell her you like it and maybe she'll stop," Farkle tried.

"Yeah…" Lucas said thoughtfully. "Yeah!" Lucas said and shot up from his desk. "Thanks, Farkle."

"No problem. That would be ten bucks for the advice," Farkle said and held out his hand for the money. Lucas laughed and handed him the bill. Then Lucas ran out the door as Farkle yelled at him. "This is a one dollar bill!"

"Hey, Huckleberry," Maya said as she slurped her smoothie.

"Yes. I like it when you call me that," Lucas said as if he wasn't even lying. He was the best liar. And best looking Friar for that fact.

"What?" Maya said choking on her smoothie.

"Yeah. I like it," he said and she slowly processed his words. Then she smiled.

"Good. Because I thought you'd break at me right then. Like I was annoying the hell out of you," Maya said and slurped her smoothie once more.

"So you're gonna keep calling me _names_?" Lucas asked raising his voice with each word he said.

"Y..e..s…." she said as if she thought he was really slow in processing.

"Bu-but I- What?!"

"Whoa, there Cowboy," Maya said stepping back.

"Stop calling me that! And Huckleberry! And Sundance! And all those fucking stupid nicknames you suddenly come with, out of nowhere!" Lucas yelled at her. She dropped her smoothie. It splattered all over her shoes.

"Oh," she looked at the smoothie. "Um. I'll go get the mop," she said and walked off. Lucas felt satisfied, but guilty. He shouldn't have yelled at her.

She came back with the mop, but didn't look at Lucas.

"Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Lucas?" she said still not looking at him. He was silent for a moment.

"You called me...Lucas…"

"Yes.. I always knew your name…"

"Uh. Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you but it just got on my nerves," she just nodded at his words. She finally looked up[. But she looked emotionless. No soul. No smile or frown. No sadness. Or madness. Or happiness. Nothing.

"I get it. I won't call you anymore names, Lucas. I promise," she said and put the mop back in the janitor's closet. She walked back out and grabbed her stuff and headed to class. When she got there she didn't make fun of anyone. Or tease anyone. She just sat there. Working. Yeah ya heard me. She was working. Actually working. The day seemed to fly by and not once has Maya called Lucas a name. But she didn't talk to him much. Now that Lucas thought of it, she barely talked at all anymore. The only time she did was when she answered a question in class. She got her grades moved up within the first month of her behavior. Lucas watched Maya closely. She didn't come to Topanga's anymore. And she didn't come pick Riley up at seven anymore. She didn't even wait for her at lunch. She didn't _eat_ lunch. She was always missing free period. Lucas was getting worried. She had stopped speaking. Then stopped showing up late. She was early to classes. She never early. But still. He liked that she was focussed on her grades. But it seemed that she seemed more focussed on studies than family and friends.

"Maya, honey," Maya's mom called one Saturday afternoon.

"Yes mom?"

"Huckleberry is here to see you," Katy replied.

""Okay mom. But call him Lucas. He doesn't like those names. Never did," she said and exited her room into the living room.

""Hey, Lucas," she said and sat on the couch. She still had her social studies book in her hand.

"You're studying? On Saturday?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Cause I'll stop," Maya said which he thought was supposed to be an insult, but she was sincere. He looked at her confused then scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh. No. No. It's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me and the others. Riley wanted you to come," Lucas said sure she would accept when he mentioned Riley. And Maya smiled sadly.

"Sorry. I'm going out with Charlie later," she replied. Lucas frowned.

"What?" Lucas asked irritated.

"Um yeah. He talked to me a couple days after you um….after I stopped calling you um….calling you those names."

"He talked to you or you talked to him?"

"Why does it matter?" Maya asked really confused.

"It _does_ matter, maya. Remember when Riley and him went out that one time? It didn't work."

"But we have no rules. We're going on a picnic Which reminds me…" she looked at the clock on her wall. "I got to get ready Lucas. I'm sorry, but we'll talk later. And tell Riley I'll call her." With that said she walked back to her room leaving a dumbfounded Lucas. Katy came in and told him a fly was going to fly into his mouth if he didn't close it. He quickly snapped out of it and left.

"Hey Charlie," Katy said as Charlie stepped into the apartment.

"Hey Ms. Hart. Maya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, pretty boy," Maya said coming out in a dress. She was beautiful in Charlie's eyes. A red flowing dress. Nothing fancy but very stunning. It was covered by an unzipped leather jacket. Her hair straightened just a little and it was parted unevenly but still looked amazing on her.

"How bad is it?" Maya asked with a smile on her face wanting a truthful answer.

"You look...absolutely stunning, Maya. I'm lucky to have a date with you," Charlie said smiling.

Maya smiled very genuine and made her way to the handsomely dressed Charlie. "Bye Mom," Maya said as they headed out.

"Bye sweaty," Katy called.

"So? Where we going to have our picnic?"

"It's a surprise," Charlie said as they got in his car. He opened the door for Maya till she got in. Then shut it softly. He was a year older than Maya, which meant he was sixteen, but was held back for beating up a kid. What can he say? He'd stick up to any bully. Especially if that bully was bullying him.

"I like surprises," Maya said as he got in. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before he grabbed her hand and held it for the whole ride. When they got to their destination, it was the picnic table in that little area with the fancy walls around it. It was covered in lace and was lit with candles. Maya smiled as she stepped out of the car. Charlie stepped beside her and kissed her cheek.

"This is for you, mi amor."

"Oh, Charlie. It's beautiful," she said and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back glad to finally get the girl of his dreams. Sure he liked Riley at one time, but she didn't like him. Or welcome him. There were no rules on this date. There was on Riley's. But not Maya's/ Maya believed that nature would let everything happen on it's own.

"I love you, Charlie," she whispered. He smiled at her words.

"I love you too, blondy," he said and kissed her lips. She kissed back.

Little did they know Riley, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Lucas were watching….

"I don't know what to do with Maya!" Lucas Friar complained to one of his best friends, Farkle Minkus.

"Maybe you should try telling her to stop?" Farkle suggested.

"No, she'd take that as a joke," Lucas countered as if he already tried that which he _hadn't._

"Then try telling her that you like it. Use reverse psychology. If she won't stop when you tell her to, then tell her you like it and maybe she'll stop," Farkle tried.

"Yeah…" Lucas said thoughtfully. "Yeah!" Lucas said and shot up from his desk. "Thanks, Farkle."

"No problem. That would be ten bucks for the advice," Farkle said and held out his hand for the money. Lucas laughed and handed him the bill. Then Lucas ran out the door as Farkle yelled at him. "This is a one dollar bill!"

"Hey, Huckleberry," Maya said as she slurped her smoothie.

"Yes. I like it when you call me that," Lucas said as if he wasn't even lying. He was the best liar. And best looking Friar for that fact.

"What?" Maya said choking on her smoothie.

"Yeah. I like it," he said and she slowly processed his words. Then she smiled.

"Good. Because I thought you'd break at me right then. Like I was annoying the hell out of you," Maya said and slurped her smoothie once more.

"So you're gonna keep calling me _names_?" Lucas asked raising his voice with each word he said.

"Y..e..s…." she said as if she thought he was really slow in processing.

"Bu-but I- What?!"

"Whoa, there Cowboy," Maya said stepping back.

"Stop calling me that! And Huckleberry! And Sundance! And all those fucking stupid nicknames you suddenly come with, out of nowhere!" Lucas yelled at her. She dropped her smoothie. It splattered all over her shoes.

"Oh," she looked at the smoothie. "Um. I'll go get the mop," she said and walked off. Lucas felt satisfied, but guilty. He shouldn't have yelled at her.

She came back with the mop, but didn't look at Lucas.

"Maya?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Lucas?" she said still not looking at him. He was silent for a moment.

"You called me...Lucas…"

"Yes.. I always knew your name…"

"Uh. Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you but it just got on my nerves," she just nodded at his words. She finally looked up[. But she looked emotionless. No soul. No smile or frown. No sadness. Or madness. Or happiness. Nothing.

"I get it. I won't call you anymore names, Lucas. I promise," she said and put the mop back in the janitor's closet. She walked back out and grabbed her stuff and headed to class. When she got there she didn't make fun of anyone. Or tease anyone. She just sat there. Working. Yeah ya heard me. She was working. Actually working. The day seemed to fly by and not once has Maya called Lucas a name. But she didn't talk to him much. Now that Lucas thought of it, she barely talked at all anymore. The only time she did was when she answered a question in class. She got her grades moved up within the first month of her behavior. Lucas watched Maya closely. She didn't come to Topanga's anymore. And she didn't come pick Riley up at seven anymore. She didn't even wait for her at lunch. She didn't _eat_ lunch. She was always missing free period. Lucas was getting worried. She had stopped speaking. Then stopped showing up late. She was early to classes. She never early. But still. He liked that she was focussed on her grades. But it seemed that she seemed more focussed on studies than family and friends.

"Maya, honey," Maya's mom called one Saturday afternoon.

"Yes mom?"

"Huckleberry is here to see you," Katy replied.

""Okay mom. But call him Lucas. He doesn't like those names. Never did," she said and exited her room into the living room.

""Hey, Lucas," she said and sat on the couch. She still had her social studies book in her hand.

"You're studying? On Saturday?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Cause I'll stop," Maya said which he thought was supposed to be an insult, but she was sincere. He looked at her confused then scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh. No. No. It's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me and the others. Riley wanted you to come," Lucas said sure she would accept when he mentioned Riley. And Maya smiled sadly.

"Sorry. I'm going out with Charlie later," she replied. Lucas frowned.

"What?" Lucas asked irritated.

"Um yeah. He talked to me a couple days after you um….after I stopped calling you um….calling you those names."

"He talked to you or you talked to him?"

"Why does it matter?" Maya asked really confused.

"It _does_ matter, maya. Remember when Riley and him went out that one time? It didn't work."

"But we have no rules. We're going on a picnic Which reminds me…" she looked at the clock on her wall. "I got to get ready Lucas. I'm sorry, but we'll talk later. And tell Riley I'll call her." With that said she walked back to her room leaving a dumbfounded Lucas. Katy came in and told him a fly was going to fly into his mouth if he didn't close it. He quickly snapped out of it and left.

"Hey Charlie," Katy said as Charlie stepped into the apartment.

"Hey Ms. Hart. Maya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, pretty boy," Maya said coming out in a dress. She was beautiful in Charlie's eyes. A red flowing dress. Nothing fancy but very stunning. It was covered by an unzipped leather jacket. Her hair straightened just a little and it was parted unevenly but still looked amazing on her.

"How bad is it?" Maya asked with a smile on her face wanting a truthful answer.

"You look...absolutely stunning, Maya. I'm lucky to have a date with you," Charlie said smiling.

Maya smiled very genuine and made her way to the handsomely dressed Charlie. "Bye Mom," Maya said as they headed out.

"Bye sweaty," Katy called.

"So? Where we going to have our picnic?"

"It's a surprise," Charlie said as they got in his car. He opened the door for Maya till she got in. Then shut it softly. He was a year older than Maya, which meant he was sixteen, but was held back for beating up a kid. What can he say? He'd stick up to any bully. Especially if that bully was bullying him.

"I like surprises," Maya said as he got in. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, before he grabbed her hand and held it for the whole ride. When they got to their destination, it was the picnic table in that little area with the fancy walls around it. It was covered in lace and was lit with candles. Maya smiled as she stepped out of the car. Charlie stepped beside her and kissed her cheek.

"This is for you, mi amor."

"Oh, Charlie. It's beautiful," she said and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back glad to finally get the girl of his dreams. Sure he liked Riley at one time, but she didn't like him. Or welcome him. There were no rules on this date. There was on Riley's. But not Maya's/ Maya believed that nature would let everything happen on it's own.

"I love you, Charlie," she whispered. He smiled at her words.

"I love you too, blondy," he said and kissed her lips. She kissed back.

Little did they know Riley, Farkle, Smackle, Zay, and Lucas were watching…...


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell Maya?!" Lucas yelled from the pond.

"Huh?" Maya turned around as she heard a voice. "Lucas?"

"Friar?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. It's me. And I'm gonna kick your ass!" Lucas yelled as he picked up some random branch and raised it over his head. Maya widened her eyes and smacked it out of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lucas?! You wanted me to stop calling you names than you got it! But I'm not going to go easy on you if I don't go easy on everyone else! If I be nice to you I be nice to everyone! Especially Charlie since the whole school saw us fight but he was the only one who supported me! He pushed past my barrier and I didn't kill him! I like him wether you like it or _not!"_ she spat at him. She turned around so she wouldn't face him. She grabbed Charlie's shoulder and softly cried on it. It was supposed to be a romantic night. Not a fight with Lucas night.

"I never wanted this," Lucas whispered.

"I didn't either. But you started it. Charlie understands me like nobody I've ever known. He even understands me more than Riley does. I love him," Maya whispered.

"NO you don't! You're just confused! You really can't love him! Remember the triangle?! It's just you me and Riley."

"No. No Lucas. It's just you and Riley. The triangle is over. I love Charlie. I always will. And I might have not noticed it, but...I always have…." she said and looked up at Charlie. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"But Maya. I l-"

"No, Lucas. You should've thought of that before you hurt me. I was hurt that you took a sign of our friendship and threw it away. I love Charlie. Always ," she said smiling at Charlie.

"But Maya I love _you!"_

 **Sorry it was so short. Trying to update as fast as I can. And plus I love leaving cliffys!**

 **R &R (Please)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Maya asked as Charlie also adds in a "WHAT?!"

"Lucas. Think about your next words very carefully. Cause I'm not-"

"I love you," Lucas said interrupting Maya. She looked totally scared. Charlie lashed at him and tackled Lucas to the ground.

"Charlie!" Maya yelled. "Lucas, Charlie please! Stop this!" Maya yelled as the brawl became an actual _fight_.

Charlie threw a punch and socked Lucas in the jaw. Lucas doing the same. Lucas was supposed to be the one as strong as a horse. But why was he struggling to fight Charlie. Charlie was a lot smaller than Lucas. So how and why was Lucas not already beating the crap out of Charlie. Lucas then ver powers Charlie in a heartbeat. He keeps punching Charlie. Then blood appears. Maya screamed in shock. "Lucas stop!" she begged and he looked at her. She was crying. Then Lucas looked at Charlie. Charlie was bleeding. A cut lip and a black eye. And blood from his nose. Lucas rose off Charlie. Maya ran to Charlie and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. Oh, mijo. I love you, I'm so sorry," Maya rambled on about how sorry she was. She kept giving him small kisses no matter how much blood she got on his face. Charlie chuckled lightly making her cry.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie," she said crying.

"Maya. Maya," he said hoarsely. "I'm fine," he gulped. "I love you too but I need to go to the hospital."

"Okay," she said while he wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," Charlie managed before blacking out.

Maya called an ambulance. It came and she was the only one who rode with Charlie. Maya wasn't family, but Charlie kept saying her name in his dream in front of the people. Maya called Charlie's parents and told them what happened. They told her it wasn't her fault when she kept saying it was. Later on when Lucas, Zay, Farkle, Riley, and Smackle got there, Maya was still waiting for Charlie to wake up. She was out in the hall with her head in her hands. Riley tapped her shoulder. Maya looked up and her eyes were full of desperation and sorrow and fear. She's no longer fierce and brave and carefree. She's broken.

"Maya we're so so-" Riley was cut off.

"Save it. He's in the hospital. The hospital. I love him. I want everyone to go. Please. I don't want any harm. And more punches thrown. I want Charlie and I to be alone when he wakes up. Or if not, I want him and his parents to be alone. So please. Go."

"But Maya. You don't even know his par-"

"Hi, Maya. Here's your food," a woman said.

"Thank you Jennifer," Maya said and took the food the woman brought for her.

"Guys this is Jennifer. And that's Eric," Maya said gesturing to the two people beside her. "They're Charlie's parents."

"Oh," Riley said.

"What 'oh' darling?" Jennifer said.

"No. Nothing. I think we should go guys," Riley said turning. Zay right after her. Then Lucas. Then Smackle, but Farkle stayed. He wanted the whole story.

"How'd you and Charlie even start liking each other?" Farkle asked.

"We'll leave you two alone," Jennifer said and Eric and her walked off.

"Okay, Farkle. You want the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Here it is. I was heart broken. I liked Lucas. He hated me. I cried for hours. He yelled at me. I was alone in the janitor's closet when Charlie came to me. He helped me. He cared for me. He never hurt me. He supported me. He understood me. He was there for me. He always loved me. I love him. Why can't you guys except that?"

"Because. The secret of life doesn't involve Charlie! Neither does our group of friends. It's just you me Lucas Riley Smackle and Zay. No Charlie."

"No. No I don't except that. I want to be with him."

"No you don't. He just comforts you. How does that help you? He doesn't love you."

"How can you say that Farkle?! He's in the hospital because he fought with Lucas. About me!"

Farkle was silent. After five minutes of staring at each other, Maya gave in.

"Fine. I'll come. But let me tell the Gardners something," Maya said and ran off. When she found the she told them to not let anyone named Lucas in there. Any of her friends they saw here tonight was not allowed in. T

Hey nodded and she told them she'd be leaving. She ran off after giving them a hug and a goodbye.

"Okay, ready," Maya said and took one last look at Charlie. She put her hand to the glass. "I love you Charlie." And she left with Farkle.

When they arrived at Topanga's everyone was there. Topanga Cory Riley Smackle Zay and Lucas. Farkle walked in with Maya behind her.

"Oh peaches! Is he alright?!" Riley yelled. Maya shrugged.

"I don't know. But it couldn't be that bad. Just a few punches?"

"Yeah," Zay said looking at Lucas. Lucas was the only one sitting. He was thinking and looked as if he was about to cry.

Maya kneeled in front of him. He looked at her. "I know you didn't mean it," she said softly. And she didn't say anything to give her judgement. She just kept saying soothing things. "I know you. You are a good person, Lucas. But why did you say it? You have Riley. The triangle is over, Lucas. So why-"

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled at her. She took her hand of his arm and scrambled back. What had she done now?

"This is what got this riot started! You stopped calling me those names! You're studying now! You are never late you're early! I broke you! I want you to call me those names! I want you to stop loving that jerk! I want you to love me!" Lucas yelled. Maya stood up to say something, but Maya's phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?" she said. A few seconds later she dropped her phone. She blinked rapidly as if she was just in a dream. She shook it off. She picked her phone back up. "Sorry I think I heard wrong. Could you-" she was interrupted. A single tear fell from her eye. She hung up.

"i have to go," she said and started out the door.

"Wait what happened?" Riley asked.

Maya turned around and iled sadly at them. "He has amnesia. I have to see if he remembers me, " Maya said and walked off.


End file.
